Knuckles the Echidna
Knuckles the Echidna (or just Knuckles) is a friend and rival of Sonic the Hedgehog, as well as a past enemy. Knuckles is often portrayed as a loner. Knuckles can also become Super Knuckles with the power of the Chaos Emeralds. Knuckles lives and was born on Angel Island, which hovers in the sky due to the power of the Master Emerald. His duty is to guard the Master Emerald, and he is the last surviving member of the Echidna people who once inhabited the island.of the Master Emerald. Game Appearances ''Sonic Dash Knuckles is confirmed to be a playable character in Sonic Dash. His plot seems to involve Rouge the Bat stealing the Master Emerald. Sonic Riders DS Knuckles is confirmed to be playable in Sonic Riders DS. Sonic vs. Mario Racing Knuckles is one of the 8 Sonic (10 SEGA) characters in the game. He will be Heavyweight along with Bowser, Dr. Ivo Robotnik, Link, Shadow the Hedgehog and Pianta. Super Smash Bros. Series Super Smash Bros. Blue Heat Knuckles appears as a downloadable playable character in Super Smash Bros. Blue Heat. His attacks are very powerful, and he is somewhat quick. His Final Smash is called "Ground Smash." Once the Smash Ball is obtained, Knuckles' fists grow to massive proportions and he aggressively pounds the ground around him, dealing damage to his unfortunate nearby opponents. ''Super Smash Bros. Zero Knuckles is again playable as a unlockable in Super Smash Bros. Zero, he will have a big role in the storyline. Super Smash Bros. DS: Rise of the Defeated Knuckles appears as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. DS: Rise of the Defeated. He's one of the strongest characters. Super Smash Bros. Charged! Knuckles appears as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Charged!.He very powerful character Pikachu's Final Destiny Knuckles can be seen playing hide and seek with Sonic, Tails and Amy. At one cutscene he hides in a very dark shelter along with Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Shadow, Blaze, Silver, Kirby and Link to hide from Mewtwo's Soul Stars. Pikachu's Final Destiny 2 Knuckles will appear as an ally to Mr. Lucario, breaking rocks that Wobbuffet has put. He also tells Pikachu any victims being kidnapped, like if Torchic is kidnapped, he will say "I see a red Pokemon in Meowth's sack. Go and catch him now!" Sonic & Eggman: Dynamic Duo In Sonic & Eggman: Dynamic Duo, Knuckles believes that it is a real birthday party. He is pictured wearing a birthday party hat, and holding a cake which has a candle on it. Mario & Sonic: Brainwashed Knuckles gets brainwashed by Bowser and Dr. Eggman, along with Sonic and the others. Knuckles is the first boss of the game, shooting projectiles to Mario, but later is defeated. He is playable in every Glass Sphere Rolling Levels. RenarioExtreme series In Renan!, Knuckles appears as a karate leader working in Nanjing. He teaches Renan to do special techniques of karate. He also guards the Master Emerald, which its temple is now in Nanjing. Sonic Heroes 2 Knuckles makes an appearance in Team Knuckles of Sonic Heroes 2. Here, he does his usual job of picking up the pieces after his Master Emerald is smashed; in this game, however, he does so with his girlfriend Shade. Sonic Legends Knuckles returns from Sonic Lost World to Sonic Legends to help Sonic and friends defeat the evil Darkness and save the Chaos Emerald Warriors. Gallery File:Knuckles2006.png 40.gif|Knuckles animated Knuckles 47.png Knucklesgenerations.png 567px-Rivals_knuckle s.png ASRT KNUCKLES.png Knuckles Charged.png|Super Smash Bros. Charged! Knuckles (Trading Cards).png Sonic and knuckles by fentonxd-d5d5zuy.png|Knuckles with Sonic Knuckles 59.png Knuckles the echidna by mintenndo-d5n7ab1.png 337px-Knuckles 45.png M&S2016,Knuckles.png|Knuckles in Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Category:Sonic Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:3rd Party Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Showdown Characters Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Allies Category:Enemies Category:RenarioExtreme series Category:Males Category:Team Mega-Bus Category:Mammals Category:Super Smash Bros. Havoc Category:Playable Characters in Super Smash Bros. Channel Category:Sonic Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Sonic Villains Category:The Nintendo Warriors Category:Sonic Heroes